Dangerous Wild Flowers
by Bren Gail
Summary: Drabble. He had accidentally shot his best coon dog. Dave/JJ, A Country Song Prompt Challenge Forum Response; Keith Anderson's Pickin' Wild Flowers. Also inspired by Wake Up Your Muse Prompt generator.


Summary: One Shot. He had accidentally shot his best coon dog. Dave/JJ, A Country Song Prompt Challenge Forum Response; Keith Anderson's Pickin' Wild Flowers. Also inspired by Wake Up Your Muse Prompt generator.

**_.-.-.-.-._**

**_Dangerous Wild Flowers_**

**_.-.-.-.-._**

Dave Rossi was accustomed to having confidence to the point of arrogance, however as he sat at the high-end bar to his favorite Italian restaurant, he felt anything but. Of course, he portrayed the confidence that normally just was, but he knew better and he knew that any one of the team would too. Fortunately, for the façade, he was alone, and his team was doing whatever it was that they did when they were not working.

He took another drink of the Scotch and wondered exactly how many it would take him to forget what had occurred. It had been decades since he had voluntarily inebriated himself to that point of passing out or worse blacking out.

Aggravated, his nose twitched as he thought of the reasoning behind the uncharacteristic urge to completely and thoroughly submerge himself in alcohol or what his Nonna, in her youth, had deemed fools courage, because her Papa had been an abusive drunk. However, Dave had realized early in his life that he liked the taste of alcohol, specifically adored his Scotch, but he knew to stop as the first twinges of tipsiness occurred. Which was perhaps why he was unsure exactly how much he needed to drink before he forgot, if only for a few moments, about how he had accidentally shot his best coon dog.

Yes, he had shot Zeus. Although, Zeus was not killed or seriously maimed, it was highly suggested by the best Veterinarian in the state of Virginia, that Zeus retire from active hunting.

Dave was upset that he had lost his best hunting asset, but he would rather have the mutt alive than dead. He was most upset about why and how poor Zeus had been forced into an early retirement. Moreover, his master had shot the dog, because not the prey that they hunted, but that of the companion that had joined in on the hunt, had distracted Dave.

Yes, Dave Rossi, who preferred to hunt with his coon dogs only, had invited someone to join them. Someone that was young, beautiful, intelligent, loyal, and passionate. Dave had invited Jennifer Jareau who had years ago, in the small Pennsylvania town in which she had grown up, had occasionally hunted with her father. Because it had been years since she had hunted, Dave had familiarized her with what she was to do and not to do. She, of course, had caught on quickly and the two along with the small pack of dogs, had had a blast and successful hunt, which was until they had taken time to stop and eat a picnic style lunch.

The nice soft dark blanket had been comfortable on the unforgiving earth ground. After the lunch had been eaten and they had made small talk, he had opted to sit on a small boulder and load their guns, in order for them to be able to continue to hunt. He had looked up from his task and his breath had caught. The sun had shined down onto Jennifer's slightly upturned face with closed eyes as she soaked the ultra violet rays. He had always thought of her as beautiful, but she was truly stunning. She had opened her eyes revealing the blue before hers met his. She had smiled at him, before she had turned away from his probing gaze. Her right palm and fingers had slid against the expensive fabric before her fingers had met the grassy ground that lied beneath and beside the protection. Her fingers had grazed several small, but beautiful purple wildflowers. She had picked one of them and had brought the flower to her nose. She had inhaled the scent with closed eyes then sighed in tranquility. The tranquility was broken upon hearing the gun explode, the unmistakable yelp of pain from an animal that would be Zeus, and the yell of surprise from Dave.

Yes, Senior Supervisory Special Agent Dave Rossi, best-selling author, former BAU Unit Chief, and self-proclaimed ladies' man, had prematurely shot his loaded gun, because his companion had been picking wildflowers.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Even though this one shot was very short, I would really enjoy reading y'alls thoughts on it.


End file.
